Seafoam Farewell
by Ringtailer720
Summary: Mewtwo is on vacation in the Seafoam Islands when he sees a familiar pokemon...Meowth Mewtwo fluff pairing. Repost of an earlier fic.


Disclaimer: Pokemon is the property of Nintendo, PUSA, and a bunch of other people.

This fic was up here years ago in 2004, but was removed by myself for having lyrics in it. I've decided that it's time to replace it (since I myself loved it), with a little revision of the grammer and such. It might be nice to play some tropical-sounding music (such as Jamaican Farewell or something by the Beach Boys) in the background.

**Warnings:** Mewtwo/Meowth, but nothing except fluffiness and good feelings. I'm only going to warn you once.

* * *

Mewtwo sipped at his Durin and Pecha berry smoothie, sighing slightly as a warm breeze blew past him. He looked from his seat at the bar towards the sea, admiring the light of the moon shining on the water's inky black surface. The only other light in the area came from the dozen or so tiki torches set up around the perimeter, and a bonfire burning farther down the shoreline. This vacation to Seafoam Island was turning out to be a heck of a lot better than he had anticipated.

Sure, there was the issue of the "haunted shoreline" past the rocky cliffs, where ghostly trainers and pokemon bothered those who entered the area. But Mewtwo had heard that the crazy man in Viridian City didn't know what he was talking about half the time.

Mewtwo thanked the Nidoking bartender who brought a plate of fruit and appeared to move his attention towards the makeshift stage. His mind lost in thought, he missed the announcer Hitmonchan introducing the next act for the evening. An easy slow rhythm drifted from the stage and the psychic cat finally focused his sights on the entertainment.

Meowth, the same Meowth whom Mewtwo had encounter twice before, sang the first few lines of a tropical song as he hulaed to the center of the bamboo stage. The scratch cat wore a grass skirt, green-and-blue Hawaiian shirt, a pink flowered lei, and dark mirrored sunglasses; he strummed at a ukulele in time to the song.

'_**What** **the...?**_'

The purple pokemon's eyes widened a bit, though he pulled off an otherwise impassive appearance. The other pokemon was surprisingly good at both singing and playing the stringed instrument, never producing a sour note.

Meanwhile, the plastic grass curtain that had been erected while Mewtwo was deep in thought rose, showing Arbok, Wheezing, and Wobbuffet playing the accompaniment. Arbok dealt with the steel drums, Wheezing somehow managed to play a xylophone, and Wobbuffet strummed a guitar. The three wore mirrored sunglasses and garishly-colored flower leis.

Meowth ripped off his shirt and glasses upon reaching the chorus to reveal a coconut bra and blue eye shadow.

If Mewtwo had been surprised before, he was downright shocked at this latest development. '_**Oh**_ _**holy...**_' He couldn't even thing straight anymore, eyes drawn towards Meowth's outrageous choice of clothing. His stoic expression was instead replaced by a pink blush and wide eyes. He couldn't even divert his attention in shame.

Meowth began to hula in place as he went into the second verse of the song, turning about as his hips swayed. Meowth stopped singing as he went into more fancy and difficult movements; Wobbuffet began an amazingly fancy guitar solo. As Meowth sashayed his way to the front, Arbok took up a steel drum solo which rivaled the one Wobbuffet had put on.

Two humans, whom Mewtwo assumed were Jessie and James, danced their way onto the stage behind Meowth. They wore grass skirts, coconut bras, leis and sunglasses as well, though James had gone with a curly-haired mahogany wig. The two imitated the movements of their feline pokemon team mate. As Meowth continued singing another verse, a Cacnea, Dustox, and Seviper joined the humans in dancing around the cat pokemon.

The cat hulaed his was from inside the circle over to the edge, where Mewtwo, who had slowly been approaching the stage, could see the light coating of cerulean eye shadow on Meowth's lids.

Mewtwo continued to watch carefully as every move Meowth made was well-executed and well-rehearsed. His voice wasn't exactly heavenly, though it wasn't terrible either. He had obvious experience with voice training. Meowth's words drifted into the night, the previous two soloists going all out with their accompaniment. The fellow hulaers slowed and gracefully went down on one knee (or onto the ground), while Meowth centered himself on the stage.

The music ended, and the crowd erupted into a frantic around of applause, punctuated by a wolf whistle or two.

Meowth bowed just as gracefully as he had danced, sending a small wink and almost-coy smile Mewtwo's way. It was then that the psychic pokemon realized what was going on, finally connecting all of the glances the cat had sent him during his dance.

"Thank you all! But in all truth, what--or should I say who--inspired this performance is sitting right in the audience." At this, Meowth sent an almost-discreet smile Mewtwo's way. Of course, no one else noticed.

"My friends Jess and Jim suggested using some incredible means to get him to notice me. Luckily for me, he happened to be in this area, or else I'd have to go to even more drastic means..."

Putting on his shirt again from its discarded place, Meowth continued: "I would like to request a meeting between the two of us after happy hour ends at the pier down along the shore. That way, he can tell me about his decision in relative peace and seclusion."

With a final bow, Meowth followed his team mates off the stage. Mewtwo continued to stare in the direction of the other pokemon's exit, before his eyes looked towards the distant pier in the moonlight. No one had ever done anything this nice for him before; the unexpected feelings threatened to overwhelm him.

Mewtwo stood up and paid for his drinks, smiling slightly with warm cheeks. Maybe the now-cool breezes coming in from off the sea would cool him down...

...and what better place for cooling breezes than on the pier?

* * *

What started as a minor revision became an almost major U-haul. I'm somewhat more pleased with this one than the other one, but is there anything else I missed or need editing (besides the pairing).


End file.
